The Art of Seduction
by Katt9966
Summary: Gaius enjoys seduction. Slash.


Title: - The Art of Seduction

Author: - Katt

E-mail: - FRA

Pairing: - Gaius/Gaeta

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know

Archive: - Feel free just drop me a line

Disclaimers: - No infringement is intended, I'm just playing.

The Art of Seduction

Gaius enjoyed seduction. He enjoyed the game, the control, the climax. He prided himself on being an expert in the art of seduction, and it was an art. Each subject was different; the method of seduction that would work on one failing for another. He considered each seduction in almost scientific terms. Studying his target, their likes and dislikes, their personalities, their foibles and mannerisms.

The lieutenant had a serious case of hero worship. Gaius appreciated hero worship as it meant they were always a little more eager in bed, a little more desperate to please him and he was sure the lieutenant would be no exception. He thought back to the flush of embarrassed pleasure that had crept over Lieutenant Gaeta's face when Gaius had praised his contribution to the Cylon detector. The flush of colour had made the lieutenant quite pretty and Gaius looked forward to seeing that blush over his whole body perhaps with a sheen of sweat and desire filled eyes.

Gaeta had stuttered and stammered when he'd excepted Giaus' invitation to stop by his quarters this evening and look over some calculations with him. A couple of compliments and some flattery and Gaius would have the lieutenant right where he wanted him.

For a moment Gaius wondered if perhaps he should find out what Gaeta's first name was, but then smiled as he thought he rather preferred to think of him as "the lieutenant". It kept a distance between them, a barrier and besides it was rather kinky and Gaius always enjoyed a little spice.

8888

Cask aged Ambrosia like honeyed liquid fire sliding down their throats into their bellies warming them, releasing their inhibitions. One glass never allowed to empty. Fingers touching beside the cool glass stem. Slight pressure at first, but acceptance making the touches become strokes, become caresses.

Gaius feeling triumph at the flushed cheeks and lowered eyes. Moving to sit next to the lieutenant showing him calculations with tiny imperfections that Gaeta easily spots. Feigning surprise Gaius leans closer, his thigh pressing against Gaeta's, his head lowered their cheeks so close Gaius can feel the heat between them. Reaching his fingers out towards Gaeta's as he points out the mistakes Gaius left for him to find. Their fingers touching, entwining. With perfect timing Gaius turns towards Gaeta just as the lieutenant turns towards him. A seconds pause to savour the moment, to savour his victory then Gaius moves slowly forward and captures the other man's lips in an almost chaste kiss.

Pulling back he leaves it to the lieutenant to make the next move and he's not disappointed. Giaus can't resist a small smile of triumph against Gaeta's mouth as he feels the lieutenant's lips part beneath his.

8888

Looking down Gaius watches as he slides into the tight heat he craves. The body under him shivering, moans and stuttered words, _"…yes, yes… please…" _come tumbling out from between kiss swollen lips.

His hands stroking the length of the sweat soaked back feeling the shift of hard muscle underneath smooth skin. Leaning down to bite into the soft skin at the nape of the lieutenant's neck making him buck and writhe under him, muscles squeezing him tightly sending pulses of pleasure coursing through Giaus' body.

Raising his head Gaius stares across the room to the figure seated on the chair in the far corner of his quarters. Seeing the long slim legs crossed, his gaze travelling their length from calf to thigh. His eyes moving up to that perfect haughty face, it's expression blank, cold eyes staring back at him.

His eyes never leaving her face Gaius quickens and deepens his thrusts into the willing body under him. His hands gripping onto the slim hips hard enough to leave bruises. Hard enough to mark what he'd taken, to mark what he'd possessed, to mark what was his.

Grunting with each lunge Gaius can feel tiny beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and fall onto the arched back below him. He can feel Gaeta's body being driven into the mattress in an age-old rhythm that Gaius knows so well. He can feel the muscles surrounding his flesh squeeze in spasms as the lieutenant is tipped over the edge into orgasm the smell of sex filling the air. Giaus holds back even though every nerve ending in his body is quivering on the edge of the abyss. Thrusting, gasping, every muscle taut, glistening with sweat as he battles for control, as he waits.

Then the moment of release comes. The moment when her perfect mask slips and her eyes narrow and her cherry red lips tighten in anger, in jealousy. That was what Giaus has been waiting for, the signal that means his own release and he gives himself over to the all consuming pleasure that races through every atom of his body. Even at the height of his ecstasy his eyes never leave her face.


End file.
